Aslyn Mahariel
"Where's the fun in that?" ''- Aslyn Mahariel to Arl Eamon'' Warden Commander Aslyn Mahariel, otherwise known as "The Hero of Fereldan" or "Lyn" to friends, was a Dalish rogue born in 9:12 Dragon. She became the Warden Commander of Fereldan after defeating the Archdemon of Thedas' fifth blight. Overview Physical Appearance Aslyn in used to have long, unruly pale blonde hair. She now has a short bob with raggedy bangs that cover her forehead. She has freckles that cover her cheeks then move down her shoulders and the rest of her body. A small scar is apparent on her right cheek. Her eyes are a color of rouge, her left being slightly lighter than the other, due to the taint slowly blinding her vision. Despite being Dalish, Aslyn lacks vallaslin, Aslyn stands at a proud height of 5'2", always has a dagger strapped to her right leg, and does not wear shoes. Personality The Hero of Fereldan is a friendly, joyful person. Rarely one to judge or hold grudges, she enjoys making friends with all types of races, beliefs, etc. However, when she does want to speak her mind, she will. She enjoys bad puns. No one is safe from listening and hearing. 'Talents and Skills' Aslyn is a skilled Dueliest. Despite being born and learn to shoot bows, she has always preferred using knives or daggers. Over time, she learns how to specialize in the arts of Shadows and Legionnaire Scouts. Her personal talents are smithing, cooking, and sleeping. The party usually goes to her for repairs or if they want a good dinner. Biography History The Hero of Ferelden belonged to the Dalish Clan, Sabrae, and lived in the forests of Fereldan for the first 18 years of her life. Aslyn lived as a clan hunter, specializing in in dual weapons, along with her friends Tamlen, Merrill, and Fenarel. Her father, the previous keeper, was murdered before her birth and her mother lost her will to live shortly after her arrival into the world. She was raised by Ashalle and Paivel instead, as they became her parental figures. In 9:30 Dragon, Keeper Marethari told Aslyn to go with the Grey Warden Commander of Fereldan, Duncan; shortly after the Hero's friend Tamlen disappeared and she was infected the Darkspawn taint. Aslyn joined Duncan in order to keep her friends safe, traveling to Ostagar with well given worry of what was to come next. In-game Dalish Origin: searched cave with Tamlen, told Dalish History with Paivel, obtained bow from Ilen, searched for Tamlen with Fenarel and Merrill, shattered Eluvian, left Clan willingly Stone Prisoner: Matthias and Amalia both alive, neither possessed, Shale recruited Warden's Keep: Gained power of blood, slayed Sophia and allowed Avernus ethical research Broken Circle: Mages supported The Arl of Redcliffe: Helped Redcliffe prepare and fight, released Jowan and told him to run, Connor and Isolde are alive Nature of the Beast: Brokered peace between the werewolves and the elves A Paragon of Her Kind: Defeated Branka, Bhelen rules Orzammar, Dagna left to study, Anvil destroyed The Urn Of Sacred Ashes: Urn not poisoned, Slayed high dragon Landsmeet: Alistair rules Ferelden Companions: Recruited Dog, Leliana had Marjolaine killed, Zevran helped to kill Taliesen, defeated Flemeth, let Jowan go with refugees, executed Loghain herself, remained Alistair's mistress, accepted Morrigan's Ritual Awakening: Keep and Amaranthine protected, killed the Architect Witch Hunt: Did not go through the eluvian with Morrigan Post-game After the events of Dragon Age Origins: Awakening, Aslyn left Fereldan to search for a cure for the taint, a disease that Grey Wardens join with and die with. Relationships Alistair Theirin Yeah they're in love...keep scrolling. Morrigan Leliana Sten Zevran Wynne Oghren Anders Nathaniel Velanna Sigrun Justice Tamlen Fenarel Merrill Marethari Trivia * Aslyn's favorite color are pastels; specifically pinks. * Aslyn's birthday is Haring 30th, 9:12 Dragon. (December 30th). * Aslyn is (Demi)Pansexual. * She does not have vallaslin due to Duncan taking her to Ostagar a week before she would get it. * Her biggest weakness and strength are her strong emotions. * Aslyn's mabari is named "Barkspawn." *# Alistair helped name him. * Aslyn's biggest fear is being left behind. * She loves any kind of soup. * Aslyn has the Lynx Constellation tattoed on her left shoulder, courteousy of Zevran. Gallery aslyn 1.png|Aslyn Bust aslyn 2.png|wiggle aslyn 6.png|"If not for the laws of this land-" aslyn 5.png|"Woah, just take it easy man." anotha 1.png|DAO Aslyn aslyn aesthetic.png|Aslyn Aesthetic 1 combino 1.png|Aslyn Aesthetic 2 aslyn aesthetic 2.png|Aslyn Aesthetic 3 aslyn aesthetic 3.png|Aslyn Aesthetic 4 modern au 1.png|Aslyn Aesthetic 5 aslyn scars.png|Aslyn's Scars